


get it together

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [13]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - celebrity/famous student]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	get it together

**Author's Note:**

> [ _a/n:_ pretty sure this is another instance of changing ages to suit my own purposes. enjoy!]

* * *

_[sophomore/junior year]_

  
Spencer's being pissy.

"You're being pissy," Brendon states and digs his finger into Spencer's side.

Swatting at Brendon's hand, Spencer glares. "Fucker, stop that. And I'm not being pissy."

"I beg to differ, Spencer Smith." He swirls his hand around the vicinity of Spencer's face. "This is the very definition of pissy."

"Jesus, can we stop using the word pissy?"

"I see what you did there, ignoring the factualness of my statement."

"Factualness isn't a word."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

Spencer opens his mouth to argue but Brendon interrupts. "Whatever." He's familiar enough with Spencer's bad moods to know that pushing the issue could possibly be a detriment to his breathing status. "Whatever," he repeats, looking around. "Where's Ross?"

The frown on Spencer's face deepens and Brendon finally understands why he's being such a douche."Aaah, he's with Gabe again, isn't he? No wonder you're pissy."

Brendon takes giant step sideways at the glare Spencer gives him. Unfortunately, he runs into Lauren Warrington which earns him a dirty look. Lauren runs the A/V club and Brendon's fairly sure she has ties to the Vegas mob. Mumbling a hasty apology to Lauren that may or may not include the words _please don't take a hit out on me_ , he moves hastily to catch up with Spencer.

"Spence?"

Spencer's posture is never all that great, but his shoulders are hunched even more than usual and he doesn't answer. Brendon tries again.

"You know you're the best friend ever, right? Ryan's just been blinded by Gabe. He'll get over it and feel horrible and stupid. And then you'll get ridiculous odes to your awesomeness."

It's true. Ryan hardly ever says the words _I'm sorry_ , but it's not unusual to find a short note in your locker. Quotes from books or several lines of something he's working on. They're usually accompanied with things like _what do you think about this_ or _this reminded me of that time–_ and everything is okay again.

It's different and Brendon likes it a lot.

There's a shoebox at the top of his closet where he puts all those notes. There other things he's collected, too. Movie stubs, a putt-putt scorecard where he and Spencer wrote down all the words they could think of that rhyme with flatulence. The picture Spencer's mom had snapped of the three of them one night when they'd all been squished on the Smith couch, watching the _Matrix_. The girls' legs are sticking in at the bottom of the picture, but the focus is the three of them, various poses as they ninja it up from the couch. It's ridiculous and Brendon loves the way they're all laughing.

Yeah, he's not going admit to anyone that box exists. The level of sentimentality is a little embarrassing

His train of thought is broken when Spencer huffs out, "I don't know what you're talking about." The frown is reaching epic Smith proportions, but before Brendon can say anything to calm him down, Spencer mutters, "Stupid Gabe Saporta."

Brendon's got his mouth open to say something soothing–but will probably just be stupid instead–when Ryan appears out of nowhere. Brendon jumps.

"Christ, Ross, give people a warning!"

Ignoring Brendon's dramatics, he looks at Spencer, a huge smile on his face. Brendon watches him suspiciously. Ryan is not really one for happyhappyjoyjoy faces. Spencer is obviously wary as well, and still miffed. He looks over Ryan's shoulder, closing off his body.

Ryan's excited enough that he hasn't noticed yet. "Guess what! I got us into see the guys play tonight at The Cruiser."

" _You_ got us in?" Spencer's voice is icy, sarcastic, and Ryan's smile falls away. "Or maybe it's your new pal, Gabe Saporta of Midtown."

 _And time to buy a clue_ , Brendon thinks but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Spence?" Ryan asks, confusion in his voice.

Spencer brushes past Ryan, heading down the front steps of the school. Ryan stares after him, a frown forming between his brows. He looks at Brendon, but Brendon just shrugs and says, "Huh." Totally unhelpful. He starts down the stairs and half a second later, Ryan does the same.

Walking on either side of Spencer, they make their way across the school grounds. Finally, when they reach the edge of the school, Ryan reaches out and grabs Spencer's arm.

"Spencer, what the fuck? I thought you'd wanna go see Midtown. I know you like them."

Shaking off Ryan's hand, he mutters, "I think you like them enough for the both of us."

"What?" Ryan looks even more confused. Brendon kind of wants to smack his forehead.

Spencer rolls his eyes. "I said, _you_ like them. I could care less."

"Why are you being such a dick about this? Gabe went to a lot of trouble to get us on the list. It's 18+ only, you know."

"Whatever." Spencer turns away and starts walking again. "Have fun."

Standing there, Brendon and Ryan watch Spencer stalk away. Ryan says, bewildered, "What the hell?"

Brendon places a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "You have much to learn, young Padawan."

Ryan's eyes narrow as he turns his gaze to Brendon. Finally, he says, "You're a dick, Brendon."

He nods in agreement. "Yes, but at least my best friend is talking to me." Brendon grins obnoxiously, and adds, "And I'm not the dense one for a change."

"What does that even _mean_?" Ryan's back to staring at Spencer's retreating figure. "Seriously."

Brendon gives Ryan's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "You'll figure it out, Ryan Ross. I have faith in you."

"Oh my god, Brendon. Such a dork." He pushes the hand off his shoulder. Sighing, he just says quietly, "Just keep an eye on him, okay?"

Darting in, Brendon gives him a quick hug and steps back before Ryan can hit him. "Always," he responds quietly and then takes off down the block.

"Spencer! Hey, Spence, wait up!"

 


End file.
